Vulnerable
by Somethingclever28
Summary: Two best friends. One big favor. No infringement intended. Just for fun. *Caini*
1. Chapter 1

She had no idea how long she had been staring at the mirror in her bathroom. Why had she thought this was a good idea? Ok, she knew why she thought it was a good idea. He was her best friend. She wouldn't feel judged for any flaws she believed she had. He would be patient with her. _Oh, God._

She kept having flashbacks of asking him and still felt as if her body was on fire from the embarrassment.

They were sitting in his dressing room. Both playing on their phones and absently passing a bottle of water back and forth.

"We sure share a lot of fluids for two people who are just friends."

Calum gave a loud chuckle. His laugh made her more confident. She pushed forward trying not to lose her nerve.

"Speaking of fluids. Calum. I…I want to lose my virginity. I've been thinking about it and I want it to be you. I know that's crazy but I am just not that comfortable with anyone else. And.."

She looked up at him. He was frozen mid drink and no hint on his face of what he was thinking. Before she could say another word, one of the PA's knocked on the door calling them to set. Raini left the room without a word. All she could think is what she could say to take it back. She pushed back every bit of emotion that flared from the thought of losing what she and Calum had.

She found her mark and stood silently waiting for her cue. Calum slid to his mark, leaned over and whispered. "Ok."

She turned with mouth agape and proceeded to collect herself when action was called. They agreed Saturday night would be the night and didn't talk anymore about it.

Saturday morning came and Raini cleaned her apartment from top to bottom. She put new sheets on the bed, bought tulips from the local market and baked a dozen cupcakes. The remaining two and half hours were taken up by showering and changing clothes three times. She contemplated straightening her hair but decided against it. This was happening and it was going to be her. Just regular her. The way he had always known her. After applying a minimal amount of makeup and swipe of gloss, she went to light the candles in the living room and bedroom. A quick spray of her favorite perfume and she was ready.

She turned on some soft instrumental jazz and was about to fix herself a drink when a knock thundered at the front door or maybe that was her heart. She pulled open the door and there he stood looking as incredible as he always did. Traditional button down shirt and jeans. And a single pink rose in his hand. He smiled broadly and so did she. She walked over and tucked the rose in with the tulips. Something about the glaring contrast in flowers flipped a switch in her brain that this was happening. She could feel her stomach rolling. Calum had walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

"So, ready to start sharing some fluids?"

Before she could think another thing, she fled to her bathroom. She could totally play this off like a joke. They would eat cupcakes and watch some Netflix and it would all be okay.

She walked out to her living room. He was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels, looking calm except for jostling his left leg up and down.

"I.."

"Raini, you didn't say anything about it but I brought some condoms. Safety first."

She froze and then smiled. He really was considerate. _Damn it._

She sat down next to him and he turned the music back up and the television off. She started twisting her fingers together.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Me, too."

She looked up at him and he placed his hands on the base of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. He broke away and kissed her below her jaw. She heard herself sigh. He rubbed a hand across her thigh.

"I am going to see if you're ready. " He slid his hand down the waist of her leggings and pulled them down. She lifted up so he could remove them. He trailed kisses down her shoulder and shoulder blades. He slid his fingers past her underwear and opened up her warm slit. He massaged circles into her tender clit. She had played with herself, of course, and it had brought satisfaction but somehow, the way Calum was manipulating her made her feel like every synapse was firing. Her body felt that giddy feeling of going up on the first rise of a rollercoaster.

She felt herself start to get wet. Calum pulled up her shirt with his spare hand. She flinched slightly and he stopped. She nodded at him and he continued. He pulled the cup of her bra away from her breast. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked and bit it lightly. Raini's breathing quickened and there was no doubt of her arousal now. Calum pulled his now moist hand away and gave her a quick kiss. He quickly removed his shirt and pants. He sat next to her again and opened the front slit of his boxers. His cock was already fiercely hard. He picked up her hand and placed it around his warm cock. His voice pitch elevated as he said "Just get to know it."

She rubbed her thumb on the head and then gave it a quick stroke. She heard his breathing change. She continued the quick stroking movements until she felt liquid coming up at the tip.

Calum stopped her hand and said "I think we better go to bed." He pulled her to the bedroom. He flipped on the light switch. Raini flinched.

"I lit a bunch of candles to set the mood and you are turning on the light?"

"They are nice and I'll turn that light back out but I want to see you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't want you to be scared to show yourself to someone you're intimate with. Don't be nervous. Come on, Rodriguez. Show me what you got."

If they weren't in the middle of doing what they were doing, she would kill him. She removed the remainder of her clothes and stood bare before him, body and soul. She closed her eyes and just breathed.

"You're a beautiful girl, Raini Rodriguez"

He kissed her and she reciprocated. "And we are leaving the lights on" He whispered into her mouth.

He laid her back on the bed and they inched their way back, pulling the covers back with them. He pushed her legs up in a frog legged position and stroked her clit a few times with his thumb. He started to lower himself on top her and stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?"

"Forgot the condoms in the living room." He darted back in the living and retrieved a foil package.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna put it on for me?"

Raini tore the package and rolled the condom down his length. She was so wet she could barely take the waiting anymore and it almost made her forget the pain that was coming. She had heard that there would be pain and despite being a thin guy, Calum had pretty impressive width and girth.

He lowered his self on top of her and kissed her softly.

"You ready?"

"Go."

He slid the tip in and gauged her reaction. She didn't flinch so he plunged his shaft in further. Her wetness made it easier. He continued his motion until she winced. He pulled back a little.

"It'll get easier if I keep moving."

"Okay."

"Good because damn, you're wet."

She tried to match his rhythm and at first found it difficult, but soon caught up. She gripped his ass to steady herself and he grunted. She started to get that rollercoaster feeling again and pressed against him. He pushed her hands over her head, deepened his rhythm and increased his speed. She felt like her body was going to come up off the bed. She heard herself make a noise she never imagined. It was a low moan mixed with various expletives.

"Oh, somebody likes that."

"Shut up and keep going." She hissed.

He got up on his knees, wrapped her left leg around his waist and placed her right ankle over his shoulder. He continued his onslaught of her center. Her legs started to shake and she could feel him becoming more erratic with his strokes. She let go of every feeling she had been holding in and gave a loud moan. Calum bent down, kissed her and bit her lip as he finished. They lay that way until their breathing normalized. Calum kissed her forehead and got up to dispose of the condom. He crawled back into bed and put his arm around her.

"I think you should go."

"What?"

"I think you should go."

"What? I..we just. Warm bed. Cupcakes."

"Come on, Calum. You can take a cupcake. I have to get up early tomorrow."

He looked at her with a suspicious expression. He got dressed and grabbed a cupcake. He swooped in for a kiss as he was leaving but she turned her face and gave him a side hug. She opened the door and he shook his head as walked to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

She got out of the car at work still a little hobbled. Why didn't anyone every talk about how painful after the first time is? Bad enough she had to figure out how to maintain their friendship and not let this get in the way.

Maybe, she could pull off never mentioning it again. _Of course, that will work, Raini. _ She rolled her eyes. She went directly to her dressing room after saying hi to everyone. As much as she knew if she didn't go to his dressing room people will know there was a problem, she just couldn't face him. She cursed herself for not bringing some Ibuprofen. Her hips ached. She eased down on her couch.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to see LJ at her door.

"Fine, just slept funny I guess."

"Let me go see if I have to something in my purse you can take."

Raini nodded and leaned back on the couch as she continued to mentally berate herself for snap decisions.

"Hey, I brought you some…"

Raini's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice and she jerked up off the couch. She grimaced hard.

"Um, I brought you some Ibuprofen. I thought you might still be sore." He held out a bottle of water and some pills. She took them gratefully.

"How are you?" He said softly and threaded a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm." Raini's eyes went wide in horror as she noticed LJ standing in the doorway looking back and forth between them. Realization came over LJ's face and she started to tear up. She ran up and hugged them both.

"I knew it. I just knew it. I'm so glad you two finally came to your senses."

"Wait, what?" Calum squeaked.

"Well, we all knew, really but you two were going so slow. Don't worry. I won't tell. I'm just so happy."

She walked out of the room sniffing loudly. Calum strode over, pulled the door to and locked it.

"Can I help you with something?" She eyed him carefully. Terrified he wanted more and equally terrified he didn't.

"Yes, you can start by telling me why you kicked me out of your house the other night."

"It was just an experiment. Just an experience I wanted to have with you. I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you for something more."

"Something more? Why do you have to so difficult about everything?"

"Raini, did you honestly think that I just came over there to get some? Is that anything like me? If that was all I was after I would have approached you a long time ago. Am I just going to throw us away? No. I have worked too hard to build us. "

"What are you saying?"

"That I am not going to let something physical that passed between us ruin everything. I was trying to make you happy. I love you."

"What?!"

"I am so obviously in love with you. It's pathetic. "

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. Her nipples shot to life. Tingling and so firm if touched she felt they might break away.

"I think I know something that can help with how sore you are. Go sit on the couch and take off your jeans."

Raini felt like she was having an out of body experience as she sat in her underwear. Calum slid off her underwear and pulled her hips forward. He grabbed two pillows off the couch, slid one under her hips and handed her one.

"Just in case."

Before Raini could ask just in case of what, Calum went down on his knees in front of her. He placed both her ankles on his shoulders and leaned forward. He gently opened her and began massaging her clit with his tongue and plunging his finger in and out of her.

She was still definitely in her own body. _Oh my God._ Her hips bucked without her consent. He stopped his onslaught on her clit with his tongue and applied some more pressure with his fingers. She was emitting several squeaks peppered with swears.

"We are going to have to go in a minute. Can you come for me, Raini? Come for me, baby."

He sucked on her clit for half a second. She weaved her fingers through his hair and pulled him down closer. He started working his tongue and fingers again until she pressed the pillow to her face and gave a guttural moan. His mouth was covered in a clear sheen. He went to the sink in her bathroom and washed it off.

"Do you have any gum?"

"What you don't want to smell like me for the rest of the day?"

"Oh."

"Oh."

"That's my Raini." He accepted the gum she handed him.

"Damn it. Why do you have to be so good at everything?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you should come over tonight." She popped a piece of gum in her mouth and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Raini decided this time she was going to take charge. She wanted to know what a rush of power that was. She showered and changed into a skirt with no tights like she usually wore. He knocked on the door and she pulled him by the arm through the living room. She pushed him down on the couch.

"Unzip."

"Raini…"

"Unzip." He complied and she slid his cock out from his boxers. It was not fully hard yet but she could feel it pulsing in her hand. She slipped her underwear off but kept her skirt on. She sat astride just above him. Not quite touching him. He felt the heat of her body. She sifted her fingers through his hair and kissed him. Her tongue slid easily into his open mouth. He responded and she took his tongue in her mouth and sucked on it slightly before letting go. He moaned.

"I hope you are not messing with me right now because I am about to jizz my pants."

Raini snatched the condom off the side table and smoothed it down his shaft. She lowered herself down and he pulled her forward. His hands were on her hips, guiding her motions and speed.

Her voice trembled as she said. "I thought you liked me messing with you like this."

"Smart Ass"

"Don't you mean Sassmaster?"

He gave her a quick slap on the ass, leaned forward and pulled her earlobe in his mouth and gave it a nibble. Her legs started to ache but she didn't want to stop. He flipped her over on her back and began moving in circles. Pressing down on her hips with each rotation. She clutched at the couch, steadying herself and her mind.

"So, are you messing with me?"

"I thought we established that."

"No," He stopped circling hips and gave her a few quick thrusts straight on. "Is this my pussy?"

"I think you'll find it's attached to me."

He pulled out and sat staring at her.

"Are you done already?"

"Very funny."

"What is it?"

"Do you not know that's what I want? All of it. I want to go out with my hilarious, beautiful, kind Raini and then come back home and show her how much I love her. And yes, your body belongs to you but you belong with me. I had no idea someone could mean that much to another person. I can't make these feelings go away, Raini. You affect me in ways that I don't understand. I don't even know when it started. My thoughts, my actions. You seeped into my subconscious and now you won't leave. I want to take care of you and worry about you and I want the same thing from you. If you can't give me that, I'm done. I'm tired of acting like flirting is just enough."

Raini rubbed stray tear from her eye.

"You didn't have to go through all this to be my boyfriend."

"I feel like I kind of did."

"So…where were we?"

He reached and grabbed her hair, tugging her head back slightly. "Right about here." He kissed her soundly.

"You know you say boyfriend but if this is what I get every time I come in the door you might as well say I'm your common law husband."

"Well, if you want this every time you're here, guess what I get every time we are in the dressing room."

"I can help you with that right now, ma'am"


End file.
